


Shenanigans in the Devildom

by Littledreamer35



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Could be platonic, Could be romantic, Gender Neutral Main Character, Hurt/Comfort, Keeping it Chill, Multi, Will add more tags when needed, collection, lore up to chapter 21, oneshots, self-care, some mentions of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledreamer35/pseuds/Littledreamer35
Summary: Living with seven demons can make any human wonder for their sanity. But hey, sometimes it can be pretty fun too.AKA: a collection of fleshed out one shots based on multiple ideas shared with a good friend of mine over the course of COVID. I will specify if what I’m writing is based on one of their ideas or something that developed with both of our musings.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Napping with Belphegor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it about napping on the couch that feels so nice? And why is it better with company?

MC wasn’t sure if they wanted to smack Belphie right now or if they were too tired to care.   
They had woken up from a nap on the couch of the living room to the feeling of a weight on top of them, and looking down confirmed that the Demon of Sloth was currently asleep on top of them, head laying on their chest.

Sure, there were worse things to wake up to, but it was a little awkward to have someone laying on them like this. MC let out a sigh, gently prodding Belphie in the side. Sleepy violet eyes blinked open to look at them, letting out a “Hmm..?”

”Belphie, what are you doing?” MC asked, not hiding how groggy their voice sounded. They got that infuriating smile of his, the one that they couldn’t tell if he being innocent or hiding a smirk.  
“I’m tired too, MC, and this is a good napping spot.”  
“There’s a bunch of other spots for you to sleep in this house; this isn’t the only couch,” they griped, though that didn’t stop them from lazily laying an arm over Belphie’s back, already getting used to the weight. 

“I don’t think you get it, MC,” Belphie said, twisting carefully on top of them so he didn’t hurt them. It startled them a little to see how sudden his eyes didn’t seem so tired, a different emotion there that they couldn’t exactly place. They didn’t have anywhere to go when his face grew closer, and that smile of his seemed to soften up, becoming more genuine.   
“This is a good napping spot because you’re here with me,” he said, his quiet voice barely above a whisper. He backed up, making MC blink a few times as he got settled back into cuddling on top of them. He let out a content sigh, his arms on either side of them as his eyes closed. 

MC considered him for a moment before both arms went to rest on top of his back, leaning back more to close their eyes again. Well, he wasn’t really doing anything too bad... other than using their chest as a pillow, he wasn’t touching them in a weird way. 

They were woken up with a jolt when they heard, “Oi! What’re you doing with MC?!” 

MC squinted at Mammon’s angry face, trying to suppress a snort when they heard Belphie deadpan, “What does it look like? We were sleeping before you woke us up.”

Mammon started to sputter out in anger, moving forward like he might try to pull at MC or pull Belphie off of them, but stopped short when MC opened an arm up, giving him a small smirk of their own.   
“Well, you could join us both, if you want,” they teased lightly, watching as the Demon of Greed’s face started to turn pink, looking away while coughing into his hand. 

(“Careful, MC, you don’t want to catch his stupid,” they heard Belphie say under his breath, making them have to suppress another snort.)

”A-As if!” He yelled out, striding out of the room. MC moves their arm to go back on Belphie’s back, though this time their hand moved up to gently scratch at the back of his head. They could feel him settle down more, much like a cat getting comfortable when they curl up in a warm blanket.   
Well, there was no telling when the next brother would come in to disturb their nap, but the human and the demon would enjoy the brief moment they had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to keep these things as gender neutral as I can for every fan to enjoy, but I do feel like I have to add on this fact: irl, I have a rather large chest, and so the idea of Belphie cuddling into an MC with a large size gave me a sense of amusement I can’t explain.


	2. A Rare Sense of Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, MC has bad days too.

It wasn’t unusual for most of the demon brothers (with the exception of maybe Lucifer or Beel) to be late for breakfast for one reason or another. 

However, MC wasn’t at the table to eat with them, and all of the bros took notice. Breakfast was quieter, more subdued as the seven demons took glances at the empty seat. Even Beel seemed to eat a bit less than normal, which was saying something with how much he could pack away in a single meal. 

Finally, Mammon stood from his seat, grumbling something like, “I’m not even that hungry anyway,” as he walked off. Internally though? He wanted to run, run out of the room and up the stairs to MC’s room, panicking in his mind that somehow, they were just _gone_. 

He didn’t bother to knock, as if he even needed to when it came to _his_ human, barging right in. “MC, are you-“

He stopped mid sentence, his mouth closing as he could feel himself starting to soften up in concern. There was the human in question, peering out from the blanket cloak they had draped over them. It wasn’t the fact they had some human show playing on their D.D.D. or that the lights had been dimmed in the normally bright room that made his heart squeeze in his chest; it was the eyes staring back at him with such a hopeless sadness in them that he wondered if he had to tear someone into a million pieces for making them feel that way.

“Please go away,” they said, their voice small and watery as they pulled the blanket tighter around them, trying to shrink on themselves as much as they could.

For once, Mammon didn’t try to say anything. He didn’t try to convince them for him to stay, didn’t try to talk them out of the small cocoon they had themselves in. Instead, he walked over and sat down on the bed, moving to sit behind MC as he carefully rested his head on top of theirs.

He felt them trying to look up at him, but before they could say anything, he interjected, “Well? Are ya gonna keep this show paused or what?” 

They didn’t say anything, simply unpausing the video to watch their comfort show with the demon. 

The odd silence between didn’t last long at all, with Mammon asking questions about the show. He seemed to get a bit frustrated as the the answers led to more questions, but he didn’t want to leave them just because of something like that.

He growled a little to himself, taking his D.D.D. out to start texting Levi. 

———————

 **Mammon** : Oi, Levi! Come over to MC’s room! And bring your laptop or something.

 **Leviathan:** Why? You’re not planning on stealing it when my back is turned, are you? 

**Mammon** : No, MC’s not doing too good, and I hate to say it, but they’re watching some human show that I know nothing about. Can you come in here or what?

 **Leviathan** : Wait, really? Okay, omw!

———————

MC looked over in confusion when the bedroom door opened, Levi and Asmo coming in (without knocking, of course, but what did they expect at this point?).

Mammon immediately started throwing a fit, yelling, “Why didja let him come along?!” 

“I can’t help it! He saw me leave my room and wanted to know why I came out in the first place.” Levi sent a glare Mammon’s way as he sat down on the foot of the bed, a laptop appearing from underneath his arm, giving an excited smile at the human. 

“Mammon mentioned you were watching a human show, and I got excited! What are you watching? _The Day to Day Life of a Human and her Dragon Maid_? _The time I was Reborn as a Slime and Now I’m Ruling the Kingdom?!_ ”

Asmo sat down on the edge of the bed right next to MC, ignoring how Mammon was complaining about him being “too close.” He had a little grin on his face, placing on his lap a small tub full of supplies. 

“You wouldn’t believe how surprised I was to hear that Mammon told Levi to come in your room! I thought you could use some self-care, courtesy of yours truly.”

”You guys don’t have to be here,” MC said quietly, looking at the three demons around them on the bed.

Asmo tutted at the words, reaching over to gingerly hold both of the human’s hands in his own. “Dear, we want to be here with you. You always take care of us when we’re feeling down; let us do the same for you!” He leaned forward a little, giving them a pout as he added, “And besides, I missed seeing your cute ‘waking up’ face you have at breakfast.”

MC stared at him, finally letting out a sigh as they reached behind them to grab a pillow. “All right, fine, just let me get comfortable.”

———————

 **Asmodeus** : *picture sent*

 **Asmodeus** : Look who we found! ❤️

 **Satan** : Oh? So they’ve been in their room this whole time? 

**Asmodeus** : Yep! Poor thing was in quite a state, but now they’re in good hands. 

**Asmodeus** : But I have a feeling they wouldn’t mind some extra company.

 **Beelzebub** : Are there any snacks there?

 **Asmodeus** : No, unfortunately, but it would be wonderful if you brought some with you!

 **Satan** : Just please keep out of the fridge. I would prefer it if you didn’t eat all the ingredients for dinner tonight.

 **Beelzebub** : *salute sticker sent*

———————

When the bedroom door opened for a third time (seriously, did anyone knock?), Satan stood there with a book in hand, flanked on each side by the demon twins. Beel’s arms had snacks piled high while Belphie had a good assortment of pillows and blankets. 

Despite Mammon’s complaints, Satan sat down next to MC, trying not to jostle their legs when Asmo was armed with a nail polish brush to their toes. He reached around to brighten up one of the lights, pulling his book out to open it in front of him. He looked at MC with that surprisingly nice smile, saying, “I know that I’m unable to offer much, but would you mind if I read next to you?”

”No,” MC said softly, shaking their head. They peered around to see Belphie putting down the pillows and blankets on the floor, looking up at them as he brushed his hair behind his ear. 

“It’s starting to look a bit crowded on the bed, so I’m setting up down here. Maybe you can come down and join me in a bit?” Belphie gave them that small smile of his, laying out on his stomach. 

Beel, meanwhile, had started to pass food around, giving MC one of their favorites snacks. He had that beaming smile on as he said, “I almost got everything; I’m going to make some hot chocolate for everyone. Food makes everything better, right?”

“Right,” they said, nodding a little as they offered him a barely there smile. They watched him leave, a collection of snack food now left alone that he hadn’t given to any of the brothers or the human in question. 

MC looked around at the five demons present, their blanket now over their shoulders instead of hooded over their head. The fiddled with their hands for a moment before they offered up, “Um... is it all right if we move to the floor...?”

———————

 **Lucifer** : Would anyone care to explain why I cannot seem to find any of you?

 **Lucifer** : The only one I’ve seen within the last two hours is Beel, and he handed me my mug before he disappeared again. 

**Lucifer** : ... All right, fine. If you’re not going to answer me, then that means I’ll have to find all of you.

———————

When Lucifer swung the door open to MC’s room, he wasn’t sure what he should have expected, but this certainly wasn’t it.

All six of his brothers were in various stages of relaxing, clustered around MC with the laptop on top of a box so everyone could see. Mammon and Levi were both still on the bed, with the Demon of Greed having his arm hanging off the edge of the bed so his knuckles would gently rub against the human’s back. The Demon of Envy was in a similar position, only he had reached down to hold their hand. 

Said human was half sprawled out parallel to the bed, their back half against Beel as he munched on some chips. Belphie laid right in front of them, holding their other hand that Levi wasn’t holding. Asmo had moved their legs to lay across his lap, Satan next to him to have their feet on his leg as he continued to read. 

They all looked up simultaneous at the eldest demon brother, his arms crossed as he gave a hard stare at them all. But what gave him pause from saying anything was the look in MC’s eyes as they stared at him. Their eyes held a sort of fear he hadn’t seen since they had first arrived in the Devildom, and it felt like they wanted to shrink away from him. He frowned, having to wonder to himself what exactly was going on. 

There was a movement on the bed, Mammon reaching for his D.D.D. and shooting a quick text. When Lucifer felt the device go off in his pocket, he didn’t let it be known. He merely let out a sigh as he turned around and left the room without a word.

When he was further down the hall, he pulled his D.D.D. out of his pocket to see that Mammon had indeed sent him a message, which gave him pause at what he read.

———————

 **Mammon** : I know you’re probably not happy with us, but MC isn’t having a good day. Couldja cut them some slack for a little while?

———————

When Lucifer returned to the human’s room, he had his mug in hand from when Beel had surprised him in his room. He walked behind the box so they could still watch the human show, standing next to the Demon of Gluttony. 

“Care to switch?” He asked him, in that sort of way that suggested he wasn’t actually asking. Beel nodded, scooting away from MC and going to lay out next to Belphie, resting his head against MC’s stomach. 

Lucifer carefully sat down next to the human, a gloved hand gently pulling them to lean against him his side. He could feel their eyes on him, but he didn’t look their way, simply stating, “You’re not a bother to me. Or any of us, for that matter.”

When he did glance at them, a small smile now sat on their lips, shifting their blanket to cover the top of them. 

It would be a little while before the group would dissolve somewhat into bickering and trying to have more of MC to themselves, but in the meantime, a rare sense of calm was in the air as they simply wanted to be with their human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! And bonus points to anyone who knows what shows I’m parodying with Levi’s suggestions!


	3. Midnight Snacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance run-in in the kitchen leads to a small tradition with MC and a particular gluttonous demon.

It had started within the first month or so of MC’s stay in the Devildom. Whether it was because of their nightly visits to see Belphegor, or getting used to their sudden arrival in the Devildom, they weren’t sure. But it didn’t change the fact that they had gone to the kitchen to get themselves some water.

And found Beelzebub standing with the fridge door open, munching on something. 

The demon paused when they came in, swallowing the bite of food in his mouth before he said, “Ah, it’s just you. Thought you were Lucifer.” And with that he grabbed the eggs and started to pop them in his mouth, shell and all. 

“I came down to have some water,” MC said slowly, not sure what they should do. An idea started to form in their head, stepping forward to put a hesitant hand on the tall demon’s arm. 

Beel stopped and looked down at them, confusion in his eyes as he tilted his head. We’re they trying to stop him? Usually, Lucifer would have done it with a lot more force, but he was pretty sure they couldn’t stop him even if they wanted to. 

Instead, they gave him a sort of tired smile, and simply asked him, “Could you let me have a couple of eggs? I’m going to make something.”

He blinked a few times, processing what they said. Part of him wanted to clutched the eggs closer to his chest so that he had them all to himself, but they weren’t making him stop eating at all. Instead, they wanted to cook something? 

Intrigued, he plucked two eggs and gave it to the human, able to have both eggs in one hand. They thanked him, moving past him to grab a couple of other things that he hadn’t gotten a chance to eat. They set everything down on the counter furthest away from him, going to the cabinets to find a few other things. 

By the time he polished off everything in the top two shelves of the fridge, Beel decided that he was more curious over what the human was making than his stomach’s never ending demand for more. He wandered closer, watching as they sifted flour into a bowl.

(Flour always tempted him, but he knew better than to try to eat it raw. He learned the hard way the last time he tried and had almost coughed his lungs up. Belphie had said he looked like some strange dragon, billowing flour out of his mouth instead of smoke.)

MC looked up when he was nearby, tilting their head. “Yes?” they asked quietly, tilting their head. There was a wariness there, though they still tried to sound kind.

“What are you making?” He asked, mirroring their head tilt as he clasped his hands in front of him. 

“Um... chocolate chip cookies, or as close to them as I can get,” the human answered, craning their neck a little to look up at the demon’s face. “You’re... you’re ingredients are a little different, so I hope they turn out okay.”

MC had just adding the wet ingredients in, though they kept an eye on the demon that watched their every move. They still weren’t completely sure how to feel about him; the comments he made about _eating_ them were still fresh in their mind, but they also saw how often it seemed that he couldn’t seem to help himself when it came to food. 

(They’d find out during the Custard Incident just how much his sin had a hold of him, but that wouldn’t happen for a little while yet.)

”Can I help?” Beel’s voice rumbled above them, causing them to look up at him with wide eyes. He had a small smile on his face, and it wasn’t like the smiles that the other brothers’ had that MC had seen so far. All of the other brothers smiled in ways that held strings to them; smiles to charm them, smiles that hid rage, or smiles that knew that the human was the butt of some joke. 

But Beel... well, his smile seemed surprisingly honest for a demon. 

“I guess so,” they said quietly, looking around the counter space to see what he could do. They reached over to hand him the handle of a knife, sliding over a couple of dark chocolate bars they had bought for themselves and had been surprised so far that their hiding spot hadn’t been found yet. “Could you cut these up into smallish chunks?”

The demon nodded, using the knife to start chopping up the chocolate. It didn’t escape MC that he’d sneak a piece into his mouth here and there. 

They reached out and touched his arm again, making him pause once more. “I’m not going to tell you to stop eating, but the more you eat, the less chocolate can go into the cookies,” they reminded him, moving their hand away to go back to stirring the bowl. 

Beel looked a little bewildered, once again surprised that they didn’t sound angry, or even all that upset with him really. So, he made the effort to not sneak so much of the chocolate. Soon enough, he was done chopping it up to the human’s satisfaction and pouring it into the rest of the dough.

MC used a spoon to plop balls of dough on a pan (again, it didn’t escape them that a couple of the dough balls mysteriously seemed to disappear, but they didn’t bring it up this time), getting Beel’s help to work the oven. 

MC used the time they had to wait on the cookies to bake to clean up the mess, though they turned their head to realize that the demon had gone back to the fridge. They assumed he was going to keep eating, and had decided to leave him to it, but they were startled when a hand came into view and set down a glass of milk. 

Beel closed his eyes and smiled down at them as he held the rest of the milk in hand, still about three-fourths full. They had no doubt he could finish it off by himself, easy. 

“You said you were getting water, but I’ve heard that milk is better with cookies,” he said, sounding happy. The human couldn’t help but smile back, thanking him as they took a small sip from the glass. 

By the time the cookies are done, MC was sitting on top of the counter, legs dangling as Beel got them out of the oven. They had to remind him that he might burn himself if he tried to eat one now, though they could hear his stomach grumbling. 

“Do you come down to eat in the middle of the night a lot?” They asked him, trying to distract him a little. 

Beel seemed to think about the answer, speaking up a minute or so later, “Sometimes. If I wake up in the middle of the night, I’m hungry. So I come down here to get a snack. Though Satan thinks I might come down here to eat in my sleep too.”

He looked at the human and let out a small chuckle. “You’re lucky. You’re room’s so close to the kitchen.” 

They couldn’t help but laugh a little at that, shaking their head. “Eh, not really. It means that a lot of people pass by my room to get to the kitchen, and that I’m not hard to find. Besides, my room back home is right across from the bathroom.”

The two stayed quiet after that, the silence between a bit more comfortable. MC told Beel when the cookies should be cool enough to eat, and was a little happy that he gave them two before he kept the pan to himself. 

The cookies looked a little off, not quite the color they would be if made with human world ingredients, but Beel didn’t mind at all. In fact, he thought they tasted really good, making him hum out in satisfaction. He stopped, however, when he heard a sniffle beside him. 

MC still sat on the counter, eating one cookie as the other sat on the palm of their other hand, and they were starting to cry. 

Beel panicked internally, setting down the pan. He reached out to put a hand on their shoulder, frowning in concern. “What’s wrong? Did you bite your tongue?”

They shook their head, swallowing the bite they had as they tried to wipe their face with their sleeve. “Sorry, it sounds stupid, but... I was really hoping they’d taste right.”

“But they taste really good,” he said, sounding confused. “You did a good job making them.”

”No, it’s not that,” they sniffed, taking another bite. “I really hoped they’d taste like the ones I bake when I’m home.”

It was in that moment that the demon realized what was wrong, carefully moving closer to their level. “Is that why you’re awake? Are you homesick?”

At the nod of their head, it made the demon’s chest ache for once instead of his stomach. As little as he knew about them, he did remember that they weren’t here by their choice. They were brought to the devildom basically by a whim, and there was no telling what and how much they left behind so suddenly. 

He wasn’t sure what else to do, other than to move his hand from their shoulder to slowly rub their back, letting them know he was there. They offered the second cookie he gave them, not really wanting it anymore. He took it, but left it aside instead of eating it like they expected. “Thank you,” they said in a small voice after a while, wiping their eyes a final time before they slid off the counter. 

Before MC could go anywhere, Beel stopped them. He looked a little more shy, but still decided to ask, “If you’re awake again this late, can we make something together again?”

The human blinked a couple of times as a tiny smile settled on their lips, nodding. “Yeah, sure, if you’re okay with that.” They wouldn’t know it then, but the next morning they’d wake up to a lone cookie wrapped up neatly and placed on their bedside table, waiting for them to eat it whenever they wanted it.

With that one night, it became almost like a tradition that the human and the Demon of Gluttony would make something together, sharing stories as they did. The only way that anyone could even tell that these nightly events occurred was when morning came and the brothers discovered that the fridge hadn’t been raided as severely as usually, if at all some days. 

And while Beel couldn’t explain why, he found that when he made snacks with the human in the middle of the night like this, he didn’t feel all that hungry.


End file.
